Crops and Impulses
by Xzer04X
Summary: And yet another mystery the Classics club will face, but for Oreki, there's more than that when a possible rival comes between him and Chitanda, but how can he see it when he isn't even fully aware of it?
1. Chapter 1

Kamiyama High School is on its Golden week.

So school activities and other things that take place in school are temporary put on hold for the seven important days. And that includes our own club activities that I am in most grateful for. It was something most students are looking forward to, most especially me since at this rate I'll have more time saving energy now more than ever in the upcoming days. I had been thinking about this even before exams for it is the only time I can get away from everything regarding school activities and most especially, club activities and be in pure bliss. I can already see myself just sitting idly in front of the Television switching channels at random, doing what I do best— saving energy.

But now standing here, I realize that it will just be another unfulfilled dream that will remain at the corners of my grey colored imagination forevermore…

I can't help but let out a sigh to myself…

"Oreki-san!"

At the corner of my eye, I spot Chitanda running towards me, a happy smile filling her elegant face as she does so. I can tell she had been running here for a while from the look of her face. She was already panting and yet she still runs to me like a loyal puppy, not like I don't see anything wrong with it but just by doing so, she attracts way too much attention for herself. I can clearly see the men all around her turning to her, their face filled in complete awe at the ojou-sama running towards some random person...

"Oreki-san!"

This girl really attracts attention wherever she goes doesn't she?

Finally stopping upon reaching me, she bent down, her hands in her chest as she catches her breath hastily and turns her head up to me with an exhausted smile, "I'm sorry, I'm late Oreki-san!"

_You're not exactly late,_ I thought to myself. To be precise, she was, in fact, too early. But despite knowing this, I only nodded at her lazily instead as she stands up and heave out a huge breath before looking around her. From the way she looked around with her eyes brimming with unyielding excitement, there's no doubt she's looking for the other two members, Fukube Satoshi and Ibara Mayaka, the missing Magician and Judgment of our legendary club, the Classics club. It's only 10 minutes before, knowing Satoshi, he'll most likely be fashionably late and just shrug it off as a joke as usual. I don't know about Ibara though, I expected her to be more early...

Turning back to Chitanda, a frown automatically formed on my face. I want to tell her to stop looking like a child going on a once-in-a-lifetime school trip with that wide smile of hers and her eyes glowing now more than ever. And here I thought that her eyes only go on to that state once she is curious, but looking at her now, I can't seem to have even the slightest bit of power to say a word to her. And besides, even if I do, she'll most likely go with it only for her to once again do it unconsciously, and it will just be another waste of energy on my part. Thinking this, I let out a small breath.

She can't wait for today too much it seems…

How utterly like her, and speaking of like her...

Chitanda was wearing a dress that completely speaks her character. A pure white dress that is an inch above her knees covered by an open pink shirt where the sleeves extend to her elbows closely fitting them, and the cute pink ribbon placed neatly at the center of her waist and a cute pair of flip-flops, making her really look more like a beautiful girl akin very much from the models you see from those fashion magazines, but it's not like I tend to look at those kinds of magazines, it was just a mere compliment to her (ahem). Thinking about it, it's kinda hard to believe such a perfect girl from a well known family even exists in my own circle of company. Seeing her like this and not curious about something, no wonder the guys kept staring at her in amazement…

Noticing my indifferent staring at her, she then turned to me with her usual smile and asked, "Have you been waiting here long? It's really surprising to see you so early Oreki-san." She said almost skeptically as she stares up at me with her big, purple and expressive eyes that set me to become a bit fidgety for some reason. Asking myself why this is so, I could only sigh at my own pathetic self for not knowing the answer, "I just got here when you came…"

_No, I didn't._

I actually came here ten minutes ahead of her, waiting here all alone. And I could only thank my most wonderful aneki bitterly for it for doing me the most favor of waking me much too early than my usual waking hour. One of these days I hope to get back at her for doing this to me, but I know perfectly it will take me a long time for it... Scratch that, I'll add a deep emphasis on the 'long' in my last statement. It was near impossible for me to accomplish such a thing...

But to be honest, I guess even I'm also to blame for this, if I never mentioned anything to my sis about it, this never would have happened to me. I should have considered my actions towards her before doing something, how utterly careless of me. But really, that woman gets all worked up when it comes to the Classic club. What is it with this club that has driven her to wake me up at 6 o' clock in the morning just for it when we are all arranged to meet here exactly three hours after? But I guess I should get used to her by now, manipulating me like this always has been her specialty. And I can never do anything about it. She knows perfectly that I'd rather save energy than pick a fight with her that I can never win against no matter how hard I try…

"Ah," the girl beside me gasped in both happiness and relief at the sight of the two figures walking towards us. It was rare to see them both together. I wonder did something happen, because aside from the rarity of being together for the first time, from this distance, I can also see how red Ibara's face is. Did Satoshi say something unconciously again? Well that's out of my business and no point in me asking since most likely both of their reactions to my question would fail to give any hint. And from Chitanda waving her hand and calling them, she clearly couldn't sense the rose-colored atmosphere between the two...

For a girl whose senses for things is above normal, she can be really oblivious sometimes...

"Hey! You guys been waiting long?" Satoshi said once they got to us to which, despite it being a lie, I still answered...

""No, we just got here!""

Chitanda and I said in unison that made both Ibara and Satoshi shot us a questioning look and soon earned us a laugh from the both. I myself was a bit surprised as I impulsively look at her and flinched immediately after seeing her face close to mine, looking directly at me. Chitanda flashed a brilliant smile towards me the moment our eyes met that made me look away reflexively with a low "Hmp".

How extraordinary for the curious Chitanda and I to be on the same mindset. Of course, we've been waiting here for at last fifthteen minutes for these two, I even plan on saying a few things to Satoshi for being this late and making me wait, thus wasting energy but due to time passing by for so long waiting here with Chitanda, I decided to shrug the idea off all for the sake of saving energy. While I did expect Chitanda to say something like this, I wonder why though?

Is she perhaps doing it also for the sake of energy saving?

No, no, that'd be too good to be true. She must've just said it for the purpose of ending the conversation quickly and move on. She really isn't wasting time is she?

Taking the first step ahead, "Well then, shall we go?" our club president starts looking at the three of us with an obviously thrilled smile that made the two smile at her in return while I just look away to the crowd, my frown deepening. This will be another long week…

"Yeah! Let's go solve a mystery!"

And yet another attention catching phrase form the human database. It made me face palm at his sudden enthusiasm on what we are to do today since in the first place, he was the first one to oppose the idea given his tight schedule and even proposed it to be put on hold some other time. It honestly got my own hopes up that I have him on my side at that very moment. And I was about to thank him gratefully about it. But after hearing the word "Mystery" he became this hyped up and immediately rearranged his schedule much to my misfortune. Some tight schedule that is…

And whenever he goes on like this, he never considers his position in the crowd around him, (not that it's something new...) and just does what he does best— being Fukube Satoshi, the most ardent and busybody member of the Classics club. I say this because he is a member of two more organizations aside from the Classics club— the Student Council and the Handicraft club.

That guy can really waste energy…

Meanwhile the short haired girl beside me, who kept sighing as if she had the whole world resting on her shoulders look awfully tired, no more like disappointed. And she's also way too quiet that completely contradicts the usual her that is somewhat opposing the happy Satoshi himself and instead of two, she belongs to one club before the Classics club—the Manga Studies club.

Seriously, whatever Satoshi did to her to make her go into this state, I have to make him teach it to me for convenience's sake. Making a frank and loud girl like her go quiet like this is quite the achievement in my opinion. Noticing my apathetic stare to her, she, in turn shot me an indignant look and angrily asked, "What?"

"You're out of character." I frankly told her what I think that made her mouth twitch angrily, her face still red, whether it was still from what happened between her and Satoshi or out of anger for my blunt statement I'll never know. But if it was, I was only being honest, and she's the one who asked…

Ibara opened her mouth to retort…

"Okay, okay, that's enough…"

Or rather, was about to when Satoshi barged in between us and said in an assisting kind of tone, that from the way he said it, it seemed as if he was helping Ibara control herself more instead rather than for the intention of stopping the starting fight between us. I can clearly see that he knows full well that Ibara was not in a good mood and most possibly also knew the reason for it. I'm starting to grow suspicious for these two, but not enough to go and ask them. But still…

Should I be thankful?

"Oreki-san, you shouldn't say such insensitive things to Mayaka-san." Chitanda said in a slightly scolding manner as she walks over to her friend and put her hands slowly around her shoulder, soothing the girl as she asks comfortingly, "Are you alright Mayaka-san?" Ibara only nodded in return with a small smile as they both walk ahead.

"What did you do to her?" I asked him out of the blue, surprising him. I was also surprised at my own angry tone on the statement. I knew I was curious, but not enough to ask him or be mad about it. But compared to mine, it was a short puzzlement on his part as he was able to recover from it faster than I did, seeming to know the answer immediately when he stated, "Angry because Chitanda-san scolded you?"

I shot him a look. It was not the answer I was searching for but somehow, I guess that's one part of it. Accepting my response on the matter, Satoshi then looked up to the two girls walking front and said in a joking manner, "I might have said something that threw her off…"

_Anything you say can throw her off given that the girl likes you_, I thought to myself as we continue to walk to the bus station, "And what might that be?" I continued.

Turning to me, a sheepish grin started to form on his face as he replies me, "Jokes are to be made on the spot, so too are misunderstandings to be dispelled right away." he recited his own motto to me in a shameful tone of voice. How odd, where's the confident tone he would always use whenever he declares his motto? He must have gone overboard on his joke on this one…

And I could only guess what it was…

We both abandoned this conversation when we got on the bus that took us at the far end of Kamiyama City, to the country side high up in the mountains. It was a place Chitanda knew well for it was under her family's care and where she spent most of her childhood according to her. I can still remember the face she was making when she consulted us the problem her family from the mountains was facing. It was a big crisis on her part. And at the same time, she was also curious about this, it is then that she turned to me and well… I guess you could tell what happened next…

As Chitanda had said back there, we are supposed to solve a mystery about crop circles mysteriously appearing every after 3 days. It was strange for something like this to happen when planting crops and plants is what the Chitanda household is all about, so for someone to do such a thing, everyone ought to be mad… and yet there are no signs of it on Chitanda's face. Naturally, being a daughter of a family that cultivates plants for a living, this is surely a grave matter for her. It must've been the reason why she was so against making this issue wait for another time.

So saying this, it was obvious enough that the mystery we'll be taking on this time will again be involving her family, not her uncle, it something more of a grand scale…

How troublesome…

"We're here."

The bus took us to a small and run down bus stop, where we waited a few more minutes before a wagon run by an old man came in, welcoming us the moment he saw Chitanda to which we all replied to him by bowing our heads respectively. The old man gave us a ride until we reached a small town, the town where we're to stay for the whole of Golden Week. It was amazing in itself for a small town like this to exist here. And from the excited expression Satoshi kept giving as he looks around him, I guess even he isn't aware such a town here existed. Ibara held the same expression as she walked with Chitanda.

The people all kept eyeing us and greeting us, probably because of Chitanda, who in turn bowed courteously at them and greeted them back with a smile. Seeing as Chitanda is a _Chitanda_, something like this isn't much of a surprise, but even though I think this, was still quite amazed to see such a scene…

"Good day to you, ojou-chan!"

"Good day to you as well! How is everyone doing?"

Like gentle princess deeply loved by her people, Chitanda kept her smiling face still greeting everyone young and old, and also played a bit with the kids. She should really emphasize her words next time to us about her spending her childhood here. She should have laid in more information to us like how she is deeply loved in this town…

Seriously, this girl is way too humble…

After playing with the children, we finally proceeded to our destination, the medium sized house a few walks away. It was a neat and simple structure like the other houses in this town. And upon reaching the place, Chitanda's face broke into an eager smile as she beams toward the people waiting for her…

"Chitanda-ojousama!" an old lady called her happily as the so called 'ojou-sama ' ran toward her and held the old lady's hand, her smile radiating happiness that even I couldn't help but smile at them…

"Baa-chan! It's been so long! How are you?" Chitanda beamed at the mature woman before her, her eyes a bit teary from the reunion, "I missed you!"

Seeing this kind of sight, Satoshi said impulsively, "What a lovely reunion…" it was something I first heard from him that made me turn to him, slightly surprised, and more so when Ibara backed up his words, "Look how happy Chii-chan is…" she said in a blissful tone as she stares up ahead at the two…

Their words pretty much sums up this setting's theme. So I didn't bother saying anything more, but I agree with their comments, this town is lively the moment Chitanda stepped in, it made me see how powerful Chitanda could be to the people around her. And now, seeing her overly happy face at this moment, I'm starting to feel—

"Eru-chan!"

A voice suddenly rang out from behind them that made us all turn and found a young man of our same age group from the look of his light brown colored straight hair and his tanned muscular figure. His smile wide as his sight was locked on Chitanda, who at first wore a questioning look before realization kicked in for her and smiled just as wide as she calls out to him, "Ichijou-kun!"

The man seems to be overly happy at the call of his name pass on her lips when he immediately runs to her and a flash, he was in front of her and…

Hugged her…

"I missed you… Eru-chan!" he said in a thankful tone to her, hugging the girl tightly. Looking at them, my eyes impulsively turned away from them as I feel myself slowly being constricted for some reason. The atmosphere suddenly went cold. Did I go and exhaust myself again? How odd, normally I could go on longer than this. I sighed to calm my pathetic self down at the sudden burning feeling I'm sensing within myself. What could be wrong this time?

"Oreki-san?"

I turned up and found Chitanda in front of me, a concerned face she was now making as she asks, "Are you alright? Shall I take you to your room to rest?" she said taking my hand all of a sudden to help me stand up, which I held tightly as support to relax myself as I carefully put my hand my head, "Thanks."

Walking with Chitanda holding my arm to support me, I felt the constricting feeling in myself go loose all of a sudden and the burning sensation cooling down. How relieving. Maybe I'm way too tired and just needed someone's support now. Really, how pathetic of me…

Walking inside the house, I saw that not everything is what it seems, despite the simple looking house this looks from the outside, it was actually a whole lot more on the inside. The house's mostly made of nicely carved wooden materials. It looks more like a two-storey vacation home from the inside. Everything was a work of art from the wooden foundations to mat floorings and the long staircase where Chitanda is now taking me up to, to rest myself.

"I'm fine now Chitanda." I told her simply, but it earned me nothing but a stubborn response from her, "But you're still pale Oreki-san!" she said anxiously.

"Don't worry too much!" I replied her in a calming tone, and yet it fail to remove her worried expression as she stares up at me. Though it was not an expression I fancied from her, I still couldn't help but feel a strange hint of happiness about it.

Going crazy am I?

"Eru-chan…" the man behind us spoke silently, his expression growing serious as he continues, "another crop circle was found last night…" It is then that I notice Chitanda's face turned grim at the matter and thinking silently to herself. The long haired Ojou-sama then raised her head and could only nod her head .in understanding as she proceeded taking me up to rest wordlessly. Seeing her like this, I couldn't help but sigh…

"I'm really sorry for this, Oreki-san,"

Chitanda apologetically said as she lays me down on my bed, her anxious face unchanging the whole walk here. My room was located at the far end of the hall, just as where I would like it to be— away and secluded. The room was pretty much normal, same theme as this house— old and traditional. Way too traditional I might add. The only decors I see in this room were the hanging pictures of painted vases and sceneries and an old lamp in a small table beside the single bed.

"I'm very sorry about this, Oreki-san."

"Enough apologizing!"

She is really taking this in way too much, she doesn't even know what caused me to be like this in the first place nor is she involved in it in any way (I think). And truth to be told, not even I'm sure what it was exactly. But putting it aside, did I really look that weak and pathetic back there? I never even thought of myself as _**that**_ pitiable looking of a human being right at that moment but she is making me think otherwise now.

Great.

But I guess it's somewhat to be expected ever since that time in the hot springs where she witnessed firsthand my most miserable state ever. Thinking back, I knew very well how bad I am outdoors so I never should have gone out with this to begin with. I have a faint hint— no, I'm pretty much sure something like this would happen to me given the hot weather and the fact that we had to travel a long distance to get here.

But I just had to do it, didn't I?

"I'm fine now, Chitanda." I said as I relax myself comfortingly on my bed. I wasn't lying, I really did feel fine now after being shaded away from the sun's radiating heat. Maybe it really was just the sun's heat that got me a bit weak back there. But was that other one? That constricting feeling?

"That's good to hear," Chitanda said smiling in relief as she puts her hands at her chest, emphasizing her extreme relief on my condition, she does this, but there is a hint of disbelief in her face as she said this. I was about to reply her when I felt her warm hands on my forehead, obviously checking my temperature to prove my statement. It made me feel awkward for no reason with her close distance to mine, I couldn't help but feel the gradual heating of my body as well as the loud throb of my chest. I was about to turn away to shake off her hand from me when felt her hand pull away from me first and a smile spread across her face as she said in conformity, "There are no signs of fever. That's really good to hear!"

Seeing her reaction after knowing this made me look down, quite guilty to make her go into this trouble for my sake. Though I was glad she was there to assist me, I still couldn't help but feel bad since if it wasn't for me, her happy reunion with her friend wouldn't be so short-lived. I turned my head and bowed slightly to her, "I'm sorry for the trouble."

Slightly surprised, I then heard a small laugh escape her before replying to me, "It was no trouble at all! It was my pleasure!" she said in a happy tone that made me look up to her and notice her brows crease seriously after and said, "But please, if you start to feel like this again, please do not hesitate to tell me!" the way she says it makes it sound like an order than a simple favor. So I just nodded my head in return to her, "Thank you. And..."

And I impulsively said after…

"...I'm sorry for interrupting you and your friend back there." I said monotonously before turning away from her and covered myself with my blanket. I couldn't help but ask myself why did I add such an awkward remark that was completely unlike me. How the human impulses baffle me. From behind, I then notice the girl let out a small "Huh?" before dismissing my apology with an honest reply…

"It's not such a big deal. Ichijou-kun and I always talk on the phone, and that's how he usually is…"

By 'how he usually is', did you mean when he hugged you? Somehow that last statement got me a bit troubled so I ask her out of _mere_ curiosity, "What's your relationship with him?"

Gasping, "That's right! I'm sorry, I didn't introduce everyone. I'm very sorry." Chitanda said, bowing slightly at me that got me turning to her with an indifferent stare thinking _"She really apologizes for everything doesn't she?"._ Well, I guess this is to be expected from her. Courtesy should always be maintained, but it seems like she had completely forgotten about it. And it was such a rare thing for her given that she's a girl from a respected household. She then continued, "He is Ichijou Saionji. An old friend of mine from this village and her grandmother, Maria-baa-chan!" She gladly introduced them to me with a smile.

So she has a childhood friend from here huh? Well, she did say she had been coming and going here from when she was just a little girl…

"Standing up, Chitanda then flashed me a kind smile before saying, "Well then, please rest well and we shall call you when dinner's ready alright, Oreki-san?"

I only lifted my hand and waved it at her expressing my never-ending gratitude on her kindness…

Closing the door, I managed to faintly hear her voice one last time.

"I'm really very sorry, Oreki-san…"

* * *

This is dangerously and ridiculously long... Uhh...

So anyway, I introduce my second attempt in writing a story for Hyouka! Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to just make one just for the heck of it... And anyway, yea, I know, I know... Crop Circle mystery... How mundane for a mystery isn't it? But it won't revolve around that plot, it will mostly revolve on the love triangle between Oreki Chitanda and the made up character (Ichijou)...

I plan on making just a 4-5 chapter story so apologize if this seems a bit OoC especially Chitanda and Oreki... Thank you guys for reading and tell me guys what you think of the story, well, be seeing you next update!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day we all went to the plantation with the childhood friend Saionji Ichijou leading all of us to the said place where the mysterious happenings kept occuring. I honestly didn't want to come and just rest myself in an attempt to recover back my lost energy from yesterday's troublesome ordeal. But, sadly, the incident yesterday came flashing and made me do otherwise as I found myself moments after thinking about the matter heading down the stairs all prepared and ready to go, it surprised everyone to see me looking eager to go, most especially Satoshi as he was using words from his vocabulary I don't even know... or even want to...

Seriously, me and my weird body urges...

But arriving at the scene, it made feel myself twitch angrily at what was before me, for it was just a normal plantation, an old barn house, a long standing windmill and a long line of plants ready to harvest. Nothing entirely out of the ordinary. Except for that small sized circle in the middle of the plantation. To be precise, the small sized patch like things carved on the crops spread out at different parts of the plantation. Even a mere wind could create such a thing.

Sigh.

Normally I hate going around solving mysteries for it was against my motto of doing so and that it was troublesome to begin with, but more than that, I hate being deceived and played with for it like a fool. And right now, that is what it seemed like -like the entire members of the Classics Club had been played with by this so called 'mystery. I could tell everyone was thinking the same when I notice Satoshi concealing his confusion behind his usual smile and Ibara's frown worsening. I don't know about Chitanda since her back was facing me, looking around her but I could also guess that she was also at a loss for words.

How irritating.

"...So what do you think?" Satoshi asks us as we all gather together after the seemingly long walk back. He was seated in the chair facing us.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ibara, who was standing diagonal from him angrily retorts that made me realize that she was indeed back to her old self: Frank and loud with her signature icy gaze that never ceases to provide the necessary scary and silent atmosphere here. As much as I like seeing her back to her old self, right now though, I'd rather she goes back to being silent for a while...

"I don't think this even counts as a mystery we should solve..." Satoshi comments as he stares at us and shrugged to himself, he never was the type to get angry over something like this, and besides more than the mystery itself, he actually looked more thrilled to be in this small town. As expected from Satoshi, information gathering will always be his top priority, as well as starting legends about them...

Ibara only pouted on his comment, clearly agreeing and not saying anything more for if she ever did, it will only make this Ojou-sama beside me more devastated than she already is...

Putting this subject aside for a more important matter, I then reluctantly raised my hand asked,

"Why are having this conversation in my room again?"

"Shut up Oreki! Stop being so random all the damn time!"

Why you Ibara... Do you even know how important my private space is?

I wanted to say a few things back at her, but by doing so, I'll add more trouble here more than it already is (not to mention that it's a waste of energy), so for now, I decided to let the matter rest for a while. Then at the corner of my eye, I notice Satoshi let out a wide sheepish grin. I have no idea what he meant to tell me by showing such a face but I decided to ignore him by looking away. Anything he would hint would prove to be irrelevant based on my past experiences with him...

"Then I guess this mystery is solved then..." Satoshi declared with his signature smile as he stands up. We didn't say anything more since he's right. There's no point in solving something if common sense is enough of a solution for it. And this is fine in itself because in the first place, we came here with the intention of solving the mystery of the said 'crop circle'. If the mystery is non-existent to begin with, there would be no case for us to solve, which pretty much makes this whole trip pointless...

So in other words, I could go back home early and still enjoy my long-awaited Golden week...

"I'm very sorry..."

Chitanda's low voice made everyone turn to her as she bowed in apology to us, "I apologize for wasting your time on something like this!" I guess even she was fooled by what happened... But I guess she isn't to blame for this, it was a misunderstanding to begin with. All of this started because in the first place, the problem was defined to be a crop circle, which according to the pictures I see in books, are those weird unexplainable phenomenon that is said to be caused by forces outside of this world. I wanted to say that this was all a waste of time and energy...

But for Chitanda's sake, I'll let this slip.

"What's done is done. There is nothing more we could do about it." I told her simply and she only nodded in response and said after, "Then I'll make preparations for leaving tomorrow..."

Now you're speaking my language...

""NO!""

But unfortunately...

"We can't leave yet Chi-chan!"

"I still haven't explored this place! Not yet Chitanda-san!"

The two yelled at the same time that left me dumbfounded. These two, at the moment are completely on the same vote!

That's not fair!

I then saw them glance at each other and like seeing something awkward, Ibara looked away, sweatdropping. How peculiar. The two then kept persuading Chitanda to stay here a bit longer. Are these guys serious? Well, I anticipated Satoshi's betrayal but Ibara? What is in this place for the two of them to work together and insist on staying here that much? Did something happen last night for them to act like this? I'm missing out way too much...

But since it's a two versus one, I strongly believe that we'll be staying here a bit longer... despite not liking it one bit.

"I see, that's great, please stay as long as you like! And tonight there will be a festival at the town's temple! We could all go there if you guys want!"

And from Chitanda's happy and excited face after hearing their reactions at her invitation, I guess it can't be helped, then I guess it's decided we'll stay here for a while.

Looking at her, unknowingly, I smiled at myself...

"I guess this is alright..."

That night Satoshi and I waited by the town's temple for the two girls. Since the announcement of us going to a night festival was on such short notice, Chitanda and Ibara were taking a long time to get ready and thus told us to go on since the temple was not too far from where we were staying. So as they said, we went ahead and waited for them. Waiting here is such a tiring thing to do, I never should have agreed to go on ahead. I turned to Satoshi, who is on the contrary, kept looking around, excitement brimming in his eyes. He's really into this!

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" I asked him indifferently, to which, despite hearing the mild sarcasm in my voice, he still replies me, "Of course! This is the first time I've been here! Naturally, I'd be like this!"

Naturally, huh?

With a laugh he then turned to me and bluntly said, "But of course, for you Houtarou, Naturally you'd prefer to stay home." And with that I gave my nod of approval.

I turned to the bright festival before me. Though this town's population isn't that large, I was still amazed that they managed to put together such a lively festival. There are also many stalls that sell various foods that just by looking at them, I could practically feel the energy they put into doing all this oozing out from place to place. I don't usually go out much in festivals like these. My sis though on the other hand, enjoyed them so much that she would bring some food back home after, still with the spirit of the festival she just went to within her, and that's just how she is. And I will be left alone to feed on her foods (that is if she permits me). So in theory, if people go to these places for the sake of food, then eating foods brought from such festivities would be just the same as going in them. It beats the effort of even wasting time walking through those steep stairs and waste energy if you ask me...

"You look a bit tired Houtarou." Satoshi's obvious comment made me turn to him and say, "Well of course, do you know how much energy I wasted just today alone?"

"I can imagine..." was his dull reply to my true feelings. I just shot him a glare before looking away with a sigh. Well whatever, it's not like I care what his reply is. One of these days I'll get back at him. Thinking of this I then-

"Did you and Ibara made up?"

"Did we fight to begin with?"

Damn it, that was good reply.

"...Well, this whole day, I never even saw you two talk to each other."

"..."

"Agreeing on one thing is another, but talking with each other is an entirely different thing."

My last statement might have left an impact on him when I notice him look down with a thoughtful expression. I never meant to take it this far, but I guess knowing him, he'll most likely swiftly change the subject again like how he usually does things, especially when it comes to Ibara.

"You know, Chitanda-san looked awfully happy today."

See what I mean?

"What could be the reason I wonder?" He asks me with a smirk crossing his face and I could only look at him pitifully as I slightly shook my head. I guess he really didn't want to get further with this and so resorted to such dirty tactics. And so as his best friend, I went along with his whims, "What are you talking about?"

"Saionji-san I mean," He replied me, "It seems you have a rival, Houtarou."

Rival? In what? If you mean a rival for answering Chitanda's never ending questions, then I wouldn't call it a case of rivalry, I'll be more than be delighted if he could take over and answer her whims instead. This guy really has a knack for exaggerating every situation that comes his way, or mine. Thinking this, I couldn't help but sigh and convince myself that this is Satoshi I'm talking about. A comment like this is nothing new, I should have already gotten used to this by now...

"Oreki-san! Fukube-san!"

Out of the blue, Chitanda's voice rang out to us as we both lightly turn to the direction of that soft voice. And saw the two girls walking towards us, it was obvious that the two were hurrying to get here from the looks of their faces, "Sorry we're late!" Chitanda continued.

Passing by me as he steps forward to the girls, I faintly heard Satoshi say, "Thanks Houtarou." I just sighed at his words and followed his lead.

"It's fine!" Satoshi replied her, "It suits you two by the way!" he continued looking at Chitanda and Ibara wearing fine yukatas. Chitanda wore a yukata that made her pale white skin in tune with the dark blue hue of the sky that was the color of her yukata. Her hair was tied up by a hair clip in a messy bun that looked like it was done intentionally for it suited her quite well. Too well in fact. And even with the bright light of the festival which surround us, and the stars which pattered her dress, it still didn't outshine her brilliant smile as she looks around the area with extreme excitement. Looking at her now, it made me realize that whatever this Ojou-sama wears, her elegant figure would always be ever present, giving her the aura of gracefulness despite looking like a child most of the time.

"Quit staring at her you pervert!"

That insulting remark could only belong to one person -Ibara who wore a light orange yukata that made her look younger than she already is. With her flower patterned dress with that child-like face of hers, she could be easily mistaken for an incredibly innocent child, (or at least a middle schooler) when in fact, she is the complete opposite of it. I wouldn't mind seeing a scene where someone here came in and ask if she was a lost child or something, I'm sure whoever that person is, he'll surely get a mouthful of her usual brand of her incredibly sharp tongue...

And so for that reason, I just simply turned away from her, a scowl forming on my face.

Smiling appreciatively at Satoshi's gentlemanly comment, Chitanda then turned to us, "Well then, shall we get going?" she said as she lead the way for us. Turning, I noticed her stopping for a moment, looking out to the wide forest at her right. At least, that's what I thought she was looking at before I noticed the stall beside it operated by a tall young man that was her childhood friend -Saionji Ichijou. The man noticed her stare and called out to her, "Eru-chan!"

Chitanda only smilled at him in return.

"Enjoying the festival?" Saionji said as we approached his stall of takoyaki. Glancing at Chitanda and oddly, to me after, he immediately said, "I'll be done here a minute, wait for me. I'll tour you guys around the festival."

We would be most welcome...

After saying good night to the stall owner, Saionji toured us around, enjoying the festival as we go. Well for the most part, I merely just stand behind and watch them have fun and enjoy the festival and occasionally be dragged by Chitanda on to other stalls only to be forced to participate in it that earned me a glare from her childhood friend fiercely. What is his problem? I wanted was just to rest, I never wanted to be dragged here in the first place, how would you feel if you're brought to a place you have absolutely no interest in and be continuously dragged by a girl?

Though I wouldn't think he'd mind it though, he gives off an air of being an M for some strange reason...

"You have quite the face there, Houtarou. Everyone's having fun, most especially Saionji-san and Chitanda-san. Why don't you join them?" Satoshi slowed his step to pace up with me who is already lazily dragging my feet. Despite wanting to glare at him, I instead sigh and replied him, "I don't want be glared at."

"Oh, so if you're not being glared at, it would be fine for you to join them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Houtarou, I know you're not the smartest person, but you can't be this dumb."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him, demanding an answer to his insulting statement.

"Is innocence really a bliss?" He simply replied me as he glance behind him, and with a changing expression, he then asked, "Huh? Where's Chitanda-san?"

Ibara backed up his words, "But she was just here... And where's Saionji-san?"

"Could it be that they... together..." I saw Satoshi shot me a look that seems to say that it's too late for me. I don't get what he means with that look but I felt myself go tense on what's happening. The two of them together. That'd be bad especially since Chitanda has a knack for ignoring personal space when it comes to the things she is most interested about. I can already imagine such a scenario playing in my head. And when she's in that state, who knows what people might think (What he might think), not to mention that her face makes a person want to...

_Want to..._

_To..._

I have to find her fast!

"What's everyone going on about?"

Behind me, I found the guy whom I thought was with Chitanda was instead standing before us alone and holding two crepes, one vanila and one chocolate. I could already guess who the other one is for, so it's easy to deduce even without asking -he doesn't know where Chitanda is either. I felt myself go ease and sigh at myself, relieved that what I thought is not the case although the problem still isn't solved yet. And yet the face Satoshi is now making makes it seem like he knew very well the answer to my deep sigh. This omnipotent bastard... I'd rather not ask though... most probably it'll just be another theoretical joke of his...

After hearing Chitanda's abrupt disappearance, Saionji, at the same time the two crepes full on his hand fall to the ground before us...

"WHAT?! She's missing?!" He just exploded that made everyone flinch in both shock and apprehension as the tanned boy continues, panicking more than ever, "Again? I should have known something like this would happen! Eru-chan often times get lost and wander off once she sees something interesting to her!"

So she had been troublesome since a child? Now everything makes sense...

"You guys should have watched her! Aren't you her friends? You should have known how her curiosity drives her, right? And yet this happens. I shouldn't have..."

This guy needs to calm down. And in the first place, wasn't she with you? More than us, you should have watched her properly since you are always tailing her everywhere she went, I thought to myself but decided to not speak out since I know someone would do it for all of us...

"Why are you blaming us? Aren't you at fault as well?" As expected, Ibara shots back to him, clearly pissed off at the blame game he's playing, "And you should have watched her carefully since you are always beside her! If someone's to blame it should be you!"

Taken aback at the sudden response courtesy of Ibara, Saionji could only mutter, "What kind of friends are surrounding Eru-chan nowadays?"

"Wha-" Ibara was about to yell at him for saying such things when, thankfully, Satoshi stepped in between them and said, "Right now, finding Chitanda-san is our top priority. Let's leave this aside for now and split up and look for her, shall we?" Wise words for a joker that also looked a bit pissed off at the man's actions. But I guess unlike Ibara, Satoshi's self-control is something to behold at times like this, a trait of his that is a bit surprising that he even posses. And he's right, we're attracting more and more attention here and I don't lik it one bit, splitting up might be a good idea.

We then split up, Satoshi Going north along the stalls we have yet to visit and Ibara going the opposite, while I was told to stay here, I get the feeling that Satoshi made me stay and watch for the sake of staying here. The chances of me going back to the house than finding Chitanda is pretty high. This guy really knows me. While Saionji will go search other places. He has a sour look on his face, clearly not admitting defeat to Ibara. What a tough guy, even I know when to give up. Noticing me, he then,

"I'm sorry for my actions." he reluctantly lowered his head at me, to which I told him it was nothing and apologized back at him for Ibara's actions and that we weren't able to watch her carefully. He smiled at me in response and walked away, and yet, before finally walking away, I heard him mutter things that sent a chill down my spine...

"I'll definitely take her away from the Classics club. Whatever it takes..."

...

It had been almost 30 minutes and the others aren't back yet, indicating that they haven't found Chitanda yet. I'm already at my limit. If this keeps up, I might waste more energy today more than I did yesterday. I can't allow that, I absolutely must do something. So as I stand around and search, I began thinking, Saionji said that Chitanda has a habit of wandering around if anything piqued her curiosity, so that could only mean that...

"Seriously, that girl..." I muttered to myself as I turn and walked away to the deep forest behind me...

After seemingly long minutes of walking aimlessly, I saw a figure deep within the forest, it is then that I realized it was her when I saw her long dark hair swaying in the breeze, her back turned to me and just stood plainly still midst the darkness that surround her. I sighed at myself, it looks like I hurried here for nothing after all. Well, it's fine, in the end I did find her and I'll be able to go home quickly with this. I stopped a few distance from her, looking at her now, for a moment took me back to the time when I first met her in that classroom, she was also like this looking out to the unknown as if trying to understand them with her eyes...

And she also turned to me like this, with a slightly surprised face followed by a smile.

"You found me, Oreki-san?"

She started, her smile stretching further as she does so. I merely turned away from her, feeling the sudden tension in my body as I reply her, "Coincidence." I said simply that she immediately dismissed in her usual tone of voice, "That's not true. I always used to wander around but in the end, no one could find me! But I wonder how though?" She asked, looking at me.

I hesitated before answering her, "That time, when you turned, it was not because you saw your childhood friend did you?" I simply told her. She, at first, showed a surprised expression, but later, it turned into an acknowledged smile, "You're amazing, Oreki-san!"

I couldn't help but feel myself go red at her words. "Amazing" she said, I just happened to remember some stuff that's all! There's no need to go as far as to call me amazing when it was just a simple conclusion anyone would think off, "A-anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, that's right." Chitanda gasped inaudibly as she turned to what she was looking at before. I was a bit far away from her back then so I didn't know what exactly she was looking at. Now I see, it was a view of a pond surrounded by tiny sparks of light flying up in the air- fireflies. It was indeed wonderful - Wait, don't tell me she saw this that time? How far can this girl see anyway? !

"Oreki-san" Chitanda started, lowering her head a bit more, "I'm really sorry."

"I already said it was fine right? There's no need to apologize a million times for this."

If any, the one who should apologize is that childhood friend of yours.

Shaking her head, Chitanda replied me, "No, because from the start, more than the mystery itself, I just wanted to come here. I just wanted everyone to have fun with you, Mayaka-san and Fukube-san..." a smile cross her face as she silently mutters, "I love the Classics club..."

I don't know what to say next after hearing those words. Despite understanding her motive, I'm afraid to say that I don't exactly feel the same way as her. I don't feel things as strongly as she does nor do I see this world in a different angle as she does...

Well it was true that we all came here for that mystery in mind, but even if the mystery is real and not a lie, something like this will still undoubtedly happen. I don't know Chitanda well enough to think this but I know her intuition for this is something that shouldn't be underestimated. Based on experience, if she is not curious about something all that much, then those things aren't worth solving. So if she is not that particularly curious about this village's mysterious happenings, then that mystery is better off not solving. Anyway, I'm all only doing this because Chitanda said so...

So if she wants everyone to have fun, why not have fun not only because she said so?

"It's fine isn't it? That's exactly what everyone is doing. Just as you wanted," I candidly told her, "Whether there's a mystery or not, I'm sure Ibara and Satoshi wouldn't think they're wasting time here..."

I'm a different matter than those two but oh well...

"Really? Everyone is?" Chitanda's voice became louder as she approaches me, my words seemed to be good news in her ears. So her aim really was for everyone to enjoy themselves. This girl is way too-

**_*SNAP_**

I then heard a loud snap coming from below, from Chitanda's sandals. She must be walking to me way to fast and not to mention that this is a grassy area that it must have snapped due to it. Her enthusiasm is dangerous. That the next thing I knew, she was tumbling in front of me, her hand trying to reach out...

Wai... WAIT TO TUG ME IN LIKE THAT!

***_SLAM  
_**

And we both fell to the ground. Thi, this girl really has a talent of dragging others on her predicament. Feeling the weight on my body, I immediately realized where I was positioned... I-I was...

"..."

"O-Oreki-san?" Chitanda murmured as she slowly opened her eyes and immediately met with mine. For a while I saw my blood red face in her purple irises as she stares at me, taking in the situation after her clumsy fall, "O-Oreki-sa-san? !" recognition then registered in her face and she blushed immediately as she looks down and around, "Wh,what happened?"

"W-we fell." I told her looking far away as possible, "C-can you stand u-up now?"

...I'm getting weird thoughts from this.

"Ah, yes." she responded, moving uncontrollably, making me flinch at every small move she makes before pausing. She stuttered as she tries to get the words out of her mouth, "Um, Oreki-san... c-could you please move your hands?" It is with that statement that I realize where my hands were placed - around her. I, I quickly motioned my hands...

Still she stays as she is...

"Oreki-san?"

"W-what?"

"...you're only making it tighter..."

"..."

What the-KNGJBSHR6HJTKGS!

I immediately let go of my hands, "I-I-I-I'm sorrry!" while she stands up and sit straight and replies in low tone of voice, "I-it's alright."

Silence occupied the next few minutes as both of us just sit back at each other. What is really happening to me? Do usually act like this? I don't think so, so something must have happened. But I don't recall anything that could pose as a reason for my actions. Why did I hug her tightly back there instead of doing the opposite?

"Then, s-shall we go, Oreki-san?" Chitanda broke the silence between us as she stands up, her face still has a hint of red in it. Following her, I answered, "Y-yea, l-let's go..."

Taking the first step, I heard a small gasp escaped her lips as she looks down at her broken sandals. One side of the string broke, I'd be hard to walk on such a thing, that was what she was thinking by making a troubled face like that. So it left me with no other option than to bend down and take a look at her sandals. Normal boys would rather carry the girl, but it's a waste on energy and it would make me...

"..."

...Anyway, it's a waste of energy, so as a final resort, I simply just tied the strings together and present them to her, "Here, it should do for a while."

With a smile, Chitanda took them and said, "Thank you, Oreki-san!"

I looked away from her, again feeling my tension rising. We were about to go when...

"Eru-chan?"

"Ichijou-kun?"

Saionji's voice was heard as his figure appeared to behind the dark trees. Since when was he in there? Do-don't tell me he's been there all along? !

A wide smile spread across the man's lips as she approach her, "I was so worried for you. Please don't ever do this again, Eru-chan." he then paused and saw the sandals I clumsily tied. He sighed a pitying sigh as he glare at my direction. This guy is really showing his afflictions towards me doesn't he?

"This won't do Eru-chan, you can't walk around wearing such a thing." he then turned his back on her and bend down, "Come, I'll carry you." he insisted, his face looking serious now more than ever. But from the look on Chitanda's face, it seems she was used to such kind and gentlemanly actions from this childhood friend of hers when she politely replied him, "No need, Ichijou-kun. It's just a short walk home, I'll manage somehow. Mayaka-san and Fukube-san must be worried and it's getting late, we should go."

Disappointment was obviously seen on his face after hearing her decline his offer, and sighed one last time as he pulls himself up and proceeded. This guy is really something. Though seeing him like this, I can feel myself smiling widely deep inside...

"Oreki-san. Shall we go?"

I nodded at Chitanda's words and followed suit. Finally, I can rest again. This day has been pretty hectic and as expected, I used up more energy now more than ever, I'll have to make up for myself after this. Taking a step forward, I saw Saionji's glare directed at me, if looks could kill, he could have killed me a hundred times now. But that doesn't mean I can't look at him the same way as well. His words at that time is still ringing in my head...

_"I'll definitely take her away from the Classics club... Whatever it takes..."_

It is then that Chitanda's words rang out to me...

_"I love the Classics club..."_

Thinking of her words, I clench my fists to myself...

I'll never let him do such a thing.

* * *

** A/N: **Well this is longer (LOL)... Anyway, who would have thought that the guy has that plan in mind? Taking away Chitanda from the Classics club...  
Go and beat some sense outta him Oreki! (...yea I know you'd rather save energy than doing that... =_=)

=_=" I told you guys the mystery sucked... I apologize for it since it was really just a plot device for this story so... I'm sorry. And thank you for the review, favs and follows, they're awesome! And do tell me what you think of this longer chapter, since I just added here what I should have added to the first chapter, so you could only imagine my shock when I finished this story and found out how many words I've used... haha.

OoC switch, did I turn it on? *Checks* Yep, I did so I'm sorry about that.

Thanks for reading and hope you like it! See you next time! xDD


End file.
